1001 mort
by Elaelle
Summary: Il y a plusieurs manière de passer l'arme à gauche et quelquefois, de la plus stupide des façons...
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une suite de situation plus farfelue les une que les autres. Je discutais avec ma soeur sur les manières les plus stupides de mourir, ce qui a donné ceci. **

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Genre : Humour**

**Resumé : il y a plus d'une façon de mourir et quelquefois, elles auraient pu être évité...**

**Disclaimer : Je voue un culte à l'auteur de Naruto.**

**Mort n°1 : Un miel pops**

**Acteur : Itachi**

Pour une fois que l'Uchiwa au sharingan se levait du bon pied, ce fut pour se rendre compte que ses autres camarades de l'Akatsuki avaient mangé tout le bento. Fou de rage, il s'obligea à prendre un bol de miel pops, céréale qu'il abhorrait plus que tout. Mais il faut bien se nourrir et c'est de mauvaise grâce qu'il enfournait sa première cuillère lorsque Kisame, qui venait de se réveiller, le salua en lui tapant dans le dos.

Furieux, Itachi s'appretait à le tancer vertement lorsqu'une boule se logea dans sa trachée sans intention de s'en déloger. L'homme poisson s'installa en face de lui, tout sourire.

- Eh ben, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi content de me voir, Itachi-kun !

Le pauvre interpellé passa par toutes les nuances du rouge avant de s'effondrer sur la table, mort. Kisame haussa un sourcil puis il avança la main pour s'emparer du bol de son compagnon.

- T'es vraiment devenu trop émotif, mon vieux ! Bon, je vais pas laisser trainer ça. Bon appétit !

**Moralité : **On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. On vous l'a jamais dit ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ceci est une suite de situation plus farfelue les une que les autres. Je discutais avec ma soeur sur les manières les plus stupides de mourir, ce qui a donné ceci. **

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Genre : Humour**

**Resumé : il y a plus d'une façon de mourir et quelquefois, elles auraient pu être évité...**

**Disclaimer : Je voue un culte à l'auteur de Naruto.

* * *

**

**Mort n°2 : Une simple crotte de chien**

**Acteur : Deidara**

Deidara était beau. D'une beauté qui attire tout les regard...et il le savait. Ses longs cheveux blond qu'il chérissait plus que lui-même, ses yeux à l'éclat particulier faisait que chaques personnes qui le croisait restait muet devant sa beauté.

Par contre, il avait horreur des défauts, en étant lui-même dépourvu. La laideur était pour lui une tare qu'il évitait comme la peste. Et parce qu'il sentait toujours bon, il évitait les trottoirs des grandes villes, infestés par les déféquations animales.

Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas eu le choix : sa mission consistait à tuer un notable et la demeure de celui-ci se situait en plein centre-ville. Il marchait donc d'un pas élégant, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui. Les passant restait béat d'admiration devant lui, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas le petit monticule de merde qui trônait au centre du parvis.

Sensation désagréable lorsqu'il posa le pied en plein dedans. Un cri de sa part quand, en tentant de l'enlever, il glissa malencontreusement dessus pour aller s'empaler sur un tuyau qui sortait des entrailles de la terre. Eh oui, des travaux d'amélioration de la chaussée étaient en cours.

- Pauv'gonzesse, dit un ouvrier qui passait par là. Encore une depuis le début de cette semaine.

**Moralité : **Aussi beau sois-tu, regarde où tu met les pied au lieu de te pavaner !


	3. Chapter 3

**Ceci est une suite de situation plus farfelue les une que les autres. Je discutais avec ma soeur sur les manières les plus stupides de mourir, ce qui a donné ceci. **

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Genre : Humour**

**Resumé : il y a plus d'une façon de mourir et quelquefois, elles auraient pu être évité...**

**Disclaimer : Je voue un culte à l'auteur de Naruto.

* * *

**

**mort n°3 : Crotte de pigeon**

**Acteur : Kisame**

Kisame n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses. Il détestait les humains en général parce qu'il était différent d'eux. Il n'aimait pas le soleil, l'herbe, le vent sur sa peau ; en fait, il n'aimait presque rien. Il détestait les gosses qu'il trouvait chiant et turbulent. Mais ce qu'il haïssait le plus, c'était les oiseaux.

Pas n'importe quel race d'oiseaux, non : les Pigeons. A ses yeux, ils étaient les animaux les plus nuisible, infestant tout les endroit où ils vivaient de leur déféquations. Oui, Kisame haïssait les pigeons.

Lorsqu'il en voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre son épée, destiné à tout autre usage pour les courser en faisant de grand moulinet. Itachi restait derrière, toujours stoïque devant l'aversion de son partenaire. Tout le monde avait droit à avoir ses phobie alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Donc Kisame, tout occupé à chasser les pigeons ne vit pas la fiente tomber du ciel. Il aurait pu l'éviter s'il n'avait été aussi occupé...et s'il avait eu la bouche fermé, jamais il n'aurait connu un goût ausi atroce lorsqu'elle tomba droit dans sa bouche.

Il recula, s'étranglant à demi, les mains sur la gorge pour buter contre le parvis d'une fontaine. En tombant, sa tête vint se fracasser contre le pied d'un ravissant angelot de pierre avant de sombrer dans les eaux claires.

Il aurait pu survivre a ces un mètre de flotte si Itachi, toujours impassible et un peu rancunier pour les miel pops n'avait décidé d'aller manger des sushi.

* * *

**Conclusion :** Le comble pour un homme-poisson est bien de mourir dans l'eau d'une fontaine ! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ceci est une suite de situation plus farfelue les une que les autres. Je discutais avec ma soeur sur les manières les plus stupides de mourir, ce qui a donné ceci. **

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Genre : Humour**

**Resumé : il y a plus d'une façon de mourir et quelquefois, elles auraient pu être évité...**

**Disclaimer : Je voue un culte à l'auteur de Naruto.**

**Mort n°4 / séance d'uv**

**Acteur : Sakura**

Sakura Haruno était folle de rage. Oui, elle crevait de jalousie depuis qu'elle avait apprit de la bouche même de son grand amour, Sasuke Uchiha que ce dernier aimait et n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que son Naruto. Oui, il avait osé dire "son" Naruto.

Ce petit gringalet blond n'avait rien de particulier hormis un air bête qu'il traînait en longueur de journée et elle se demandait ce qu'il avait de plus qu'elle pour avoir séduit le "the glaçon of Konoha".

Elle n'en dormait plus, tournait dans sa chambre en cherchant un quelconque moyen d'attirer Sasuke dans ses filets. Jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic ne se fasse dans son esprit : c'était la solution !

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle marcha jusqu'au salon de beauté, brisa la porte d'un coup de poing et hurla à la pauvre caissière qu'elle voulait devenir plus bronzé car elle se disait qu'avec une peau couleur caramel, il ne lui résisterait pas.

Elle se deshabilla, fit la sourde oreille aux consignes de sécurité que lui énonçait la pauvre femme et régla elle-même l'appareil avant de s'y allonger et d'enclancher le système. Deux heures plus tard, en voulant se retourner, son large front cogna rudement la paroi.

Lorsqu'on découvrit son corps à la fermeture de l'institut, il ressemblait à une tartine carbonisé.

**Moralité : **Il faut savoir souffrir pour être belle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ceci est une suite de situation plus farfelue les une que les autres. Je discutais avec ma soeur sur les manières les plus stupides de mourir, ce qui a donné ceci. **

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Genre : Humour**

**Resumé : il y a plus d'une façon de mourir et quelquefois, elles auraient pu être évité...**

**Disclaimer : Je voue un culte à l'auteur de Naruto.**

**Mort n°5 : Rater un trottoir**

**Acteur : Kakashi Hatake.**

_Icha icha paradise_ était sa drogue. Kakashi, le juunin aux cheveux argenté était un fervent consommateur du livre très controversé de Jiraya, surnommé affectueusement l'ermite pas net par Naruto. Il ne ratait jamais la sortie d'un de ces bouquin qu'il dorlotait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Ce jour là était spécial, tellement qu'il avait donné un jour de congé à son équipe pour pouvoir aller acheter la dernière parution. En quittant le magasin, il ne put retenir son envie de le feuilleter et cinq minute plus tard, il futt tant absorbé par sa lecture qu'il manqua de heurter un groupe de gosses qui passait près de lui. Ses réflèxes firent qu'il les évita sans problème mais là où il y aurait du avoir la route se trouvait un trottoir. Son pied glissa dessus.

Il se brisa la cheville, tomba lourdement et chuta dans une bouche d'égout. On n'entendit plus jamais parler de Kakashi Hatake.

**Moralité : **Trop de confiance en soi peut tuer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ceci est une suite de situation plus farfelue les une que les autres. Je discutais avec ma soeur sur les manières les plus stupides de mourir, ce qui a donné ceci. **

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Genre : Humour**

**Resumé : il y a plus d'une façon de mourir et quelquefois, elles auraient pu être évité...**

**Disclaimer : Je voue un culte à l'auteur de Naruto.**

**Mort n°6 : Talons aiguilles**

**acteur : Ino**

Marcher avec des talons est un exercice périlleux. Mais courir avec est tout autant difficile. Ino, la belle blonde de Konoha venait de faire l'acquisition d'une paire d'escarpins noir, talon dix centimètres qui l'avait ruiné. Elle espérait ainsi dépasser sa rivale de toujours, Sakura et s'imposer dans le coeur de Sasuke. Elle déambula donc dans les rues, se dandinant fièrement, consciente du regard lubrique des hommes sur ses longues jambes. Sa cible fut soudain en vue et elle piqua le sprint du siècle, en hurlant comme une possédée. Hélàs, ses chaussures n'était pas de son avis : un de ses talons se fit la malle, ricocha sur le parvis alors qu'elle tombait à la renverse pour venir se planter dans son oeil.

**Moralité : **Ca lui fait une belle jambe !


End file.
